Nachricht
by Enessa
Summary: Wie wird der Ringkrieg in anderen Ländern aufgenommen? OneShots!


So Leute, es wird Zeit, ein Versprechen einzulösen... ;)

Das Land schenke ich Charisma, die Welt gehört Tolkien, ich habe sie nur erweitert...

Das Zitat am Ende stammt von Erich Maria Remarque.

ACHTUNG: aktualisiertes Profil!

_Intro_

_Aus dem Südwesten kommt der Wind, rastlos, immer auf der Suche – nach was? Lasse dich von ihm tragen, gen Nordosten, fort von Mittelerde. Dort befindet sich ein Land, geprägt von Eis und Kälte, weiß, blau und grau, von König und Königin regiert. Die herrschende Kälte machte die Menschen hart und unnachgiebig, nach außen hin gefühllos erscheinend. Immer höflich, ehrlich, oft spöttisch sehen sie dem Schicksal in die Augen._

_Kümmert sie das Los fremder Völker?_

**Nachricht **

„Lasst ihn eintreten!", schallte der Befehl des Königs durch den Thronsaal.

Der Diener verbeugte sich unterwürfig und verließ den Raum. Sobald er draußen war, nickte er den Wachen zu, welche ihre Hellebarden zur Seite nahmen und den Wartenden passieren ließen.

Ein Mann betrat die prächtig ausstaffierte Halle und kniete in angemessenem Abstand vom Königspaar nieder.

Seine Haare waren lang und mit einem Lederband zurückgebunden, er trug braune, schmutzige Kleidung, und sein anthrazitfarbener Mantel und seine Reitstiefel waren staubbedeckt. Offenbar war er soeben erst von einem längeren Ritt zurückgekehrt. Die roten Bänder an seinen Oberarmen wiesen ihn als Kundschafter aus, die ungewöhnliche Haartracht zeigte, dass er von einem weit entfernten Ort kam.

Nun rührte sich die Königin zur Rechten ihres Gemahls. Sie war in kostbare blaue Kleidung gehüllt – die Farbe der Könige – trug ihre hellen Haare offen – ein Vorrecht der Adeligen – und eine silberne Krone auf dem Haupt.

Sie beugte sich zum König hinüber und raunte ihm etwas zu. Dabei blickten ihre blauen Augen auf den Boten. Sie glaubte zu wissen, wer der Mann sei. Vor geraumer Zeit hatten sie einen Kundschafter in den Südwesten geschickt, auf Gerüchte hin, dort seien Unruhen ausgebrochen. Er sollte herausfinden, was vor sich ging

Nach seiner Rückkehr sollte er unverzüglich Bericht erstatten.

„Wir heißen Euch willkommen, Kundschafter. Lang ist es her, dass Ihr Euch auf Eure Queste begabt. Welchen Umständen verdanken wir Eure verzögerte Rückkehr?"

Die braunen Augen des Königs fixierten den Mann. Seine behandschuhte Rechte hielt einen Speer, all seine Kleidung, selbst die Stiefel und der von einer aquamarinfarbenen Fibel zusammengehaltene Pelzumhang war in weiß gehalten.

„Eure Majestäten, es herrschte Krieg in dem Land, in welches ich gesandt. Feinde und zahlreiche Hindernisse standen meiner Heimkehr entgegen. Es würde lange dauern, Euch all die seltsamen Gestalten und Erlabnisse zu berichten, welche mir begegneten."

Er machte eine Pause. Der König, welcher ahnte, was der Mann beabsichtigte, hob in einer auffordernden Geste die Linke und meinte: „Erhebt Euch. Aber belasst es bei der kurzen Version."

Der Kundschafter stand sichtlich erleichtert auf und blickte das Herrscherpaar nun geradeheraus an. Man konnte in seinem Gesicht die Spuren von Entbehrungen erkennen.

„Offensichtlich gibt es dort im Westen eine Allianz von Ländern, genannt Mittelerde. Eines dieser Länder, das sich im Südosten befindet und unwirtlich und karg sein soll, hat nun gegen die anderen aufbegehrt und ein Heer entsandt.

Es heißt, das dessen Herrscher große Zauberkraft hat und bereits einmal versuchte die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen, jedoch scheiterte. Er soll die Gestalt eines Auges haben und seine Macht aus einem kleinen Ring ziehen, was ich jedoch für ein Gerücht halte.

Es sammelten sich in Mittelerde Heere von Menschen. Ich muss sagen, ihre Größe kann nicht mit der unserer Armee mithalten, und ihre Waffen sind äußerst primitiv. Zudem kämpften noch einige Wesen, die Elben genannt werden. Sie sind von großer Schönheit und dem Volksglauben nach unsterblich, jedoch nicht sehr zahlreich. Außerdem ist die Rede von einer Gemeinschaft Auserwählter, die aus Menschen, Zwergen, Elben und Hobbits bestand, letztere sind eine Art kleine Menschen, nur noch ein wenig kindischer.

Es gab wohl zwei große Schlachten, die eine fand vor den Toren Minas Tiriths statt, der Hauptstadt eines der reichsten Länder, im Süden Mittelerdes. Hier unterlagen die Aufständischen, da sie von einem dichten Nebel behindert wurden. Die andere hatte ihren Schauplatz an den Grenzen des Reichs der Rebellen. Ein Vulkanausbruch und das darauf folgende Erdbeben vernichteten einen Großteil des aufbegehrenden Heeres.

All dies dauerte jadoch lange Zeit, bis die Armeen aufgestellt waren und es zu der entscheidenden Schlacht kam. Währenddessen reiste ich von Land zu Land, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Sobald mich die Nachricht ereilte, dass der Krieg vorbei, die Grenzen wieder offen seien, kehrte ich so schnell als möglich hierher zurück, um Bericht zu erstatten."

Mit diesen Worten schloss der Bote den Bericht und wartete eine Reaktion ab.

Der König wandte sich an seine Frau. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, Nachricht aus dem Ausland einzuholen. Es hatte sich als unnötig erwiesen.

Er lächelte ihr zu. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und sprach dann mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem alterslosen Gesicht zu dem Boten: „Habt Dank, Bote. Ihr habt uns einen großen Dienst erwiesen." Mit einer Handbewegung deutete sie ihm, sich zu entfernen.

Was in diesem Bericht nicht erwähnt worden war, war die Bedeutung des neuen Königs für Mittelerde, die Freude über den Sieg, die Tapferkeit Vieler, die Entbehrungen, welche der Krieg mit sich zog, die Zerstörung, deren Spuren erst in Jahren, Jahrzehnten verblassen würden, die Angst, die durchlebt worden war, der unsägliche Verlust, welcher durch den Abschied der Elben entstand, die Tränen, welche allerorten vergossen worden waren, der Tod zahlreicher Krieger, einfacher Menschen, Männer, Frauen und Kinder...

Und so verfassten die Chronisten in diesem Land fern der Anfurten, fern der Geschehnisse des Ringkriegs, fern des Zaubers Mittelerdes nur eine kurze Notiz:

_Im Westen nichts Neues._


End file.
